trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Asteroid Base Ateb
Asteroid Base Ateb was a space station built by the Planet Arrae. It was built into the body of a 2 Kilometer Asteroid, with modules bolted on, and tunnels dug into the body of the Asteroid. The people of Arrae were humans, with their own history, language and culture. Asteroid Base Ateb was built by the Arraean Space Agency, to support space exploration and infrastructure development in Arrae Orbit. In the aftermath of a horribly destructive and violent global war, Arrae formed a world government. The shining example of the Arrae post war world order was the Arrae Space Agency, which recuited the most talented and competent pilots, astronauts and technicians from all over Arrae. Asteroid Base Ateb supported ground breaking deep space missions as the Ular Thelle mission, the Requel Probe, the Meglas Mission and the Amtila Probe. The Arreans were experimenting with anti-matter as a power source for space craft with good success. Breakaway Asteroid Base Ateb suffered a horrible accident - the anti-matter storage facility lost containment and detonated, hurling Asteroid base Ateb out of Arrae orbit and hurling it across the Arraean Solar system. The explosion released a blast of plasma and radiation which was destructive to space infrastructure around Arrae. Hundreds died and all deep space capable ships were badly damaged. Wormhole Extreme After a few days of speeding into an eccentric orbit around Arrae's Primary, Asteroid Base Ateb encountered an unstable wormhole and was transported thousands of light years away in an instant. The wormhole seemed to follow the asteroid - randomly transporting it to different locations and into different adventures and problems. Ateb survived 1000 days of this, with cumulative adventures and insanity taking their toll. Ateb Picked up numerous temporary passengers and encountered people. Ayam, a shape changing explorer and scientist joined the Ateb crew permanently after finding that her mentor was actually a mad man planning to consume the minds of the Atebians to fuel an experiment of his own. Several more such adventures occurred. Rescue On day 1,014 after breakaway, the Starship USS Discovery encountered Asteroid Base Ateb. Assessing the condition of the stricken space station and the probability of returning home by randomly passing through an unstable wormhole every few days, Captain Hailey of the Discovery offered the Atebians passage back to Earth in this story. At Coventry/Oz: When the USS Discovery arrived at Oz, the Atebians threw themselves into helping upgrade Aneilog technology and standards of living., The Atebians were competent highly skilled people and so, like the rest of the Discovery Crew they made good progress on assisting the Aneilogs. When Oz became a serious Starbase there was a three way Split among the Atebians. The Three Way Split: The Atebians divided into three groups, roughly. Group 1 - Was completely done with being space explorers. They established "Little Arrae" on Oz and have become productive citizens on the ground. Group 2 - not entirely done with space exploration, but not of a mind to really join Starfleet. Analessur and Rotamgreb fall into this group. Group 3 - Joined Starfleet and continued to pursue their passion for exploring space. 2307 USS Arrae The USS Arrae is a Dolphin class heavy cruiser that explores and patrols in the Far Sector. Noted for being the Command of Nojineok and where the Space heads of the Atebians congregated. USS Inicelot A Saber class starship, commanded by Luaporom, who had to be Strongly encouraged by Nojineok to leave the USS Arrae and follow his own path, People of Ateb The People of Ateb are humans for all intents and purposes, except for Ayam. They had a different native culture and language - but being a multinational group of highly intelligent and competent people, they actually have several native cultures of their own and were able to pick up the Starfleet culture and language very quickly. * Analessur * Ayam * Luaporom * Nakonvidad * Nalatrac * Nojineok * Rednazayat * Rotamgreb * Saithamrebv * Senardnas * Ynosedrev Meta Asteroid Base Ateb is a thinly disguised retelling of Space 1999 - set on a different planet to start (Arrae instead of Earth), and with the names rearranged to allow the cloned off people to grow and develop in thier own directions. I include people from both season 1 and season 2 of S99 because I can and I am just that sort of a nerd. Category:ST-OM Category:Arrae